


When the curtain falls

by darveyftw



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darveyftw/pseuds/darveyftw
Summary: Darvey smut fic collection. Each chapter is unrelated to the previous ones.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey loves Donna's breasts.

Harvey loves Donna's breasts. He loves how perfectly they fit into his palm, soft and gentle and big enough to occupy his whole hand. He loves how they mold into any shape he conducts while squeezing or kneading them with his fingertips.

He certainly so much loves looking at them, because that's something he never does so subtly. Anytime he gently caresses her back under her top before pulling it off, he takes several minutes to properly look at them, scan every detail. How they bounce down lightly or how they get covered by goosebumps that appear around her nipples because of the cold air, even though they both know that it's the anticipation of having his tongue against her tight buds that really causes it.

Harvey loves the feel of her breasts against his chest. He doesn't know exactly if it's sexual, or intimate, or that it just feels nice, but having, not anyone's, but Donna' s breasts pressed up against him brings up too many feelings. He loves the madness of it all. Whether she's topless and making out with him on his couch, pressing her chest against his, or they're just dancing innocently at some gala, and her nipples brush against his dress shirt because of course, she's not wearing any bra, causing him an inappropriate hard-on in the middle of the dance floor and him warning her of the rough fucking she'd be getting at the end of the night just because she had a smug face.

But more than everything, Harvey loves the nipples that crown her swollen pair. They are pink and delicate and he's never not mesmerized by how something that soft could get that tight and even more erotic just by the right stimulation. And what makes him even more captivated, is the way Donna mewls anytime he caresses them, or kisses them, or takes them in his mouth and sucks on them. It brings out from her sounds he never thought would be possible, and they'd make his dick impossibly harder because, even though he had endless women whimpering under him, the thought of having Donna, who's so powerful and confident and who has him wrapped around her little finger, whining with need under his big form is really hot and it makes him lose his fucking mind.

She finds him acting like a little child, sometimes, when they are lying in bed after making love, or just a one good round of fucking, because he'd pop up on his side with his elbow, facing her laying on her back, breasts spilled against her rib cage and he'd catch one with his palm, simply playing with it. She finds him adorable that way, having the liberty to touch her. She'd watch him silently having his way with them, taking turns with each one, wriggling and wiggling and watching closely as the action creates small waves on their surface , and then he'd kiss them soundly as if he's kissing her cheek goodnight.

He never actually asked permission when it comes to her breasts. Sure, he always does when he's doing things with her, even if it's not their first time, but he came to realize that he loves her boobs so much to the point of possessiveness. She doesn't mind that much, she finds it hot. Of course she does because when he grabs them forcefully and squeezes them against each other so that he can slide his solid length between them, she spurs him on until he's spilling his essence on her throat.

But despite everything, tonight is very different. She's laying in bed waiting for him to join her from the shower. He just came home from a three days work trip. His plane having to delay the flight, he found himself arriving at a very late hour. He thought she'd be already asleep, but she couldn't, the anticipation of having Harvey by her side making her whole body tingle. She's wearing light-salmon silky shorts and a white matching sleeveless top, not that she was expecting anything, but she didn't find the idea of wearing his comfy sweater appealing. The door of the bathroom clicked open and she felt the tension rising in her blood. He looked at her, standing by the foot of the bed, wrapped in his blue bathrobe and water drops sliding across his temple, and he lightly smiled. And then, she knew that even if he's tired and the hour is late, they just can't ignore the igniting fire that is crackling inside their cores. She turned around beneath the white sheets, causing them to drop to her hips and faced him, laying on her side, a silent invitation drawn in her eyes. Everything around them is quiet, but they both understood each other like every time they did during the years. He slid his robe open, slowly pushing it off of himself until the garment hit the ground. She looked intently at his groin, noticing his already hard member and she sighed at the sight. The next thing she knew is him on her, devouring her lips and attacking her throat. The silent bedroom filled with his "God, I missed you" and her "Harvey, I need you now". But he stalled. He missed her to the point of insanity but he wanted to savour her body, getting his refill from her every part. He kept on sucking at the top of her shoulder when he slid his hands under her camisole, to be welcomed by bare breasts with already hardened nipples and he groaned at the realization. He kept kneading the flesh until she became nothing but a puddle of whimpers and moans. She helped him take the top off, the sight of her pinkish flushed chest welcoming his forever captivated look. She watched him caress lightly around them, never fully touching the peaks, dropping feather kisses here and there and slightly putting pressure just to deny her from it all over again. She couldn't believe that her breasts felt this sensitive. One touch of Harvey's and she'd hum, demanding more. She was tossing, halfly arching her back but couldn't do more because he was all over her, sitting on his knees that were on each of her sides, effectively pinning her against the mattress. She clutched on his head for dear life, fingers sliding through his hair, pulling when he decided to show her some mercy and lick all the way around her right nipple while flicking his thumb on her left one. He took turns on both of her tits while she was thrusting her groin in his, making it harder for him to concentrate. He grabbed both of her boobs, squeezed them, and just because she was trying to take some control by humping him, he wiggled one with his hand and slapped it real quick, causing her to elicit a moan she only thought she'd cry during a really rough round. But she couldn't understand why she was so sensitive and the thought already got blurred by the second slap he gave her, followed by a hard suction, while his other hand kept tapping on her left bud. He switched his ministrations, giving the other breast consecutive slaps and sucking afterwards, when he started to feel her shivering under him, her breath growing more labored and fists clenched in his hair. He took it as a sign to continue until waves of pleasure kept washing over her, and he was her safe board, carrying her with softer suctions until she reached the calm shore.

.

"I can't believe I made you come with nipple play,"

She's not looking, her head pressed against his chest and fingers playing with the soft hairs there, but she knows exactly what kind of smug face he's holding. But she's stumbling, almost embarrassed from the fact that she indeed had an orgasm with just him stimulating her nipples, and she feels the temperature rising to her cheeks. But Donna being Donna had to make a comeback, no matter what.

"Congratulations, you just made me speechless for the third time in your life", she retorted, sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

"I don't care, I think it was hot."

She looks up at him with an arched brow, and he smiles at her, because he does. He finds it hot, and he loved it, just like he loves her breasts and her whole body. But when Donna smiles back at him, he's sure that her smile is what he loves the most.


	2. Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Donna and Harvey, foreplay is indeed sex.

"Ahhh.. Keep going" 

His right hand was on her breast, flicking the thumb on her nipple, but that's not all what's making her mewl from pleasure. They woke up in a position that Donna  _ loves.  _ Of course she loves it because her back is flush against his chest and it allows him to hold her and make her feel safe all through the night. But Donna also loves when they wake up in the morning, with Harvey's weight against her butt cheeks, and he starts kissing and nibbling on her neck and shoulder. It gives him access to all her body at once and she loves feeling Harvey in her neck and on her boobs and between her legs. Several flicks on her nipples and she's already soaking wet, inviting and ready for him.

He slid himself between her silky folds but instead of going full in, he trapped his stimulated member between her thighs and started fucking her from the outside, bumping against her clit with every thrust and when he heard her moan a "right there", he started to take pauses, rubbing his tip with her swollen nib. He slowed the pace right away, guiding himself back and forth in a torturing rate and the erotic sound of his shaft sliding through her essence made her lose her mind.

"You like feeling my dick rubbing you, don't you?" 

She couldn't make a coherent thought, less to pronounce a whole answer, so she just hummed, and he loved it when Donna became this helpless, it wakens something primal in him. She felt his dick grow even thicker between her legs, causing a whole new warm current to pool on his surface.

"I love it when my dick makes you weak", he hisses against her ear and she whimpers even more because she loves it too. 

Suddenly, he retracts himself and turns her around on her back. He gets up on his knees and positions himself on her stomach, with his back turned to her. She has no fucking clue about what he's doing but she’s so turned on she doesn't even care. She trusts Harvey blindly anyway. She barely finishes her thought before feeling a hot velvet solid brush her clit and she cries from pleasure. The fact that she literally can't see a thing of what he's doing amplifies the feeling ten times, leaving her scratching her fingers across his back and hoping he'd continue what he's doing, because it is sure as hell making her crazy with want. He slides his tip against her bundle of nerves, making her squirm beneath him, helplessly clenching any part of him that's exposed to her. He begins a slow rhythm against her folds using his whole length, sliding it from her tip through her lips till her wound then all the way back. When he gets the idea of rubbing his balls on her, she gasps and he swears he's seeing her face in his mind, lips parted and slightly forming an 'O' form. He's not that unaffected himself. His balls became tense once they made contact with her clitoris, but he's focused on making this last, so he retracts, taking a pause to control his mind. The incapability of watching makes the anticipation grow so much that she's starting to writhe from pleasure even though he's not doing anything. She kneads his butt, spurring him on. 

"Harvey,  _ please.  _ I can't anymo- aaaah.."

The feeling of his shaft tapping her nub taking her by surprise, causing a cry that resembles a moan from pain, and he turns his head around, looking at her across his shoulder:

“Am I hurting you?” he asks, concern washing all over his face despite the sexual tension they’re both drowned in.

“Mmm,” she mumbles, slightly shaking her head and that’s all he needs to know to continue what he’s doing. His face disappearing as quickly as it turned to her, and the next thing she knows is feeling him sliding himself briefly in her creamy folds before tapping her again with his dick. She moans one more time.

“God, you’re so fucking wet. I can’t remember you being like this,” he whispers to himself more than to her, while circling his middle finger around her mound, still rubbing his tip on her.

“ _ In, please _ ,” she fists the skin on his ass, trying unsuccessfully to gain any control.

He slaps her again with his dick. One. Two. Three times. Each one more forceful than the other, and enters her with his middle finger, fucking her relentlessly until she groans, and he feels her walls clenching around his digit. He guides her slowly through her release, until she’s still under him, so he gathers her legs, knees up and thighs pressed tightly against his member, and he fucks his way through his orgasm, dick already pumping with blood, he himself one step away from release. His cum spreads all over the sheets, and they’re both too pleasured to care. He grunts through his last slides, milking himself and finally settling his forehead against her knees, trying to catch some breath and feeling Donna’s hands caressing his back, bringing him down to her.

He gets up, and with a swift motion, throws himself on the mattress beside her, only to look at her eyes for the first time. She’s got that huge satisfied grin and he halfly closes his eyes, humming against her cheek.

“You really outdone yourself today,” she purrs. And he chuckles at her, feeling too spent and drowning to actually pronounce anything. They sleep for another hour before waking up and having to go to the firm.


	3. Wet cloth

“Mmmm… Aaahhh-arvey”  
  


Her mewls are music to his ears. He’s sure he’s got her exactly where he wants her to be, soaked and turned on, but _oh_ so frustrated.  
  


“Just take, mmmh.. Take it off, uhhmm”  
  


He doesn’t want to. She’s braless, breasts spilled out like liquid on her smooth skin, he’s just between her legs, looking up and enjoying his view. A naked Donna begging him for more. More pressure, more contact, _actual contact._ But he’s not giving it to her, not yet at least. He’s got her just like he wants, under his control, needy, unfulfilled, with her cotton panties _still on.  
  
_

He sucks on the fabric, now glued to her folds from all the wetness. It makes a slurping sound that she somehow finds _fucking erotic_. She feels her clit twitch, she swears, and in the back of her head, she has this distant thought that it must be red and swelling with arousal, but her mind goes blank once again when Harvey pushes his tongue restlessly against the fabric that’s sticking to her bud. She cries. Not from pleasure (although it’s not entirely wrong) but from his not-even-close-to-enough ministrations.  
  


She knows what he’s doing, _that fucking bastard,_ but she feels so weak and lost she can’t even yell at him,she just _yells.  
  
_

_Moans fill their bedroom.  
  
_

“Harveyy, mmmhm.. I swear to go-aaah”  
  


He’s massaging her folds with his fingertips, the texture of the soaked fabric along with her juices bringing her a whole new feeling that spreads right across her body, electrifying her nerve endings.  
  


He sucks again, taking whatever liquid that filters through the fabric of her panties. She moans once more. A single long deep one that goes right into his already hard dick, making it twitch like crazy. He groans in response, and it sends vibrations directly on her clit. _Yeah, this is not working for him anymore.  
  
_

“Don’t worry, babe, I got you,” he mumbles against her center.  
  


“I’m gonna make you cum now,” he adds, more purposefully, because he can’t take it anymore either and she thinks _selfish little bastard.  
  
_

He doesn’t even bother to take her panties off, just puts the band aside, and he attacks her clitoris, devouring it with his lips and mouth and it’s really crazy because she shouldn't come this hard and this fast but she did, because the fucker prevented her from any form of actual stimulation that she’s just a puddle of need, waiting for the least form of pressure to explode into million pieces.  
  


He guides her through her orgasm, loud moans filling the room until she’s silently panting, trying to catch her breath from the force of her release.  
  


She looks down on him, satisfied face but irritated expression nevertheless, and he goes back up, hovering over her and caressing her sides.  
  


“You piece of shit”  
  


“I guess you mean thank you,” he mouths it so slowly as if she doesn’t speak the same language as he does.  
  


“You’re a fucking prick, you know that?”  
  


He presses his nose to her neck, lips slightly making contact with her skin, “come on baby _,_ you know it was worth it,” and he nibs at the available flesh, making her eyes flutter and start losing it all over again. “It _was_ pretty intense, wasn’t it?”  
  


He sucks on her neck, she whimpers a quiet “ _it was..”_ and she feels his big stupid grin, so she gathers herself a bit and continues, “doesn’t mean i forgive you,” she tries to sound convincing even though she knows he’s already got her.  
  


“Then I guess I should make it up to you,” he retorts, and shuts whatever she was going to say with a thrust of his tongue into her mouth and shoves his dick into her sex, leaving her whimpering all over again.


	4. Sunday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A regular sunday morning in the early life of Donna and Harvey's relationship. Or maybe not that regular...

It’s finally warm. The april morning gives a cozy setting to Harvey’s apartment, with some rays of sunshine slipping through the bed and living room’s huge windows. It’s been only two weeks since they got together, but two weeks in Harvey and Donna’s timeline, after the eternity of fourteen years dancing around each other without ever crossing to the other side, is enough time. At least for Donna being in his apartment all day, all the time, making them practically living together without even thinking about it.

Last night, they’ve been going at it like every night they had since that fateful ethical hearing. She gets up slowly, shuffling between the white sheets, naked, under the sunshine, and she’s phenomenal, even though Harvey’s not there to admire her. She doesn’t take long to realize she’s alone, and after a second or two recognizing herself and where she is, from all the dizziness of sleep, she hears him in his kitchen, probably making them breakfast and she smiles at the domesticity. She’s been dying to get to the weekend, because it means it’s just her and Harvey, in their own bubble. It’s only their second Sunday, and that’s why she feels giddy just thinking about how they got the whole day for each other, and he’s making her breakfast, and it’s such a simple thing but it makes her heart burst with peace and happiness.

She gets up, pads naked to the bathroom to freshen up and fetches some new clothes she brought with her, once again, last night. The warm air makes her go for gray shorts and a long-sleeved but very light t-shirt.

He’s by the counter when she comes out of the bedroom, his back to her face, she takes advantage of his ignorance to her presence to take him in. She’s been working with the man for almost fifteen years now, having seen all his suits, three-pieces, tuxes, rolled-up sleeves, sans tie, you name it. Every hot and neat version of Harvey Specter, she’s seen and very much appreciated, but nothing to her tops the loungewear light Harvey. The one who’s right in front of her, dressed down to a black v-neck t-shirt that hugs his chest and abs, while showing his fine biceps flexing and unflexing under and around the fabric. She doesn’t forget to check his cute and toned butt in his gray sweatpants, making an hmmm hmm sound with which Harvey turns around and acknowledges her presence.

“Good morning babe,” he puts down the coffee pot that he just took off the cooker, and walks towards her direction as much as she walks towards his, and they stand by the aisle, just in the entrance of the kitchen, tangled up in each other’s arms. He captures her lips in a slow good morning kiss, and she tastes the mint on his tongue.

“Good morning,” she mumbles against his lips, eyes still closed and he looks at her mesmerized, feeling the bliss to share with her a peaceful morning.

“Wanna have some coffee? I just made us some. And we also have french toasts and scrambled eggs”

“Mmmm.. aren’t you the perfect boyfriend?” she purrs at him, now looking in his eyes and he grins hugely at what she just called him, even though it’s not really the first time they do so.

“C’mon,” he pats her ass affectionately and stills his hand there for a moment, guiding her to the counter to fetch their coffees and breakfast.

“Do we have juice?,” she asks as he pours the coffee in two respective cups.

“Yeah, it’s in the fridge” and she goes to the corner and opens the fridge in search of what she wants. Meanwhile, he just pauses, eyeing her from behind and he’s struck because he didn’t realize it at first, but it’s actually the first time he sees her wearing shorts, and he’s really appreciating the view, the fact that it’s cotton not really helping him keep control or focussing on their breakfast. As if the gods weren’t already on his opposite side, she bends down, having found the juice box at the bottom shelf of the fridge, and he gets a really clear view of her ass. His eyebrows go sky up and he purses his lips, feeling a buzz in his body and heart because  _ goddamn, the love of his life is bending before him in his own kitchen on a blissful sunday morning _ . He has this distant thought in his head, chastising himself for thinking this dirty but the way Donna was eyeing him after she got out of the bedroom was enough reason to throw the thought right away. Once she stands up,with the box in her hand, she feels a rigid body flush behind her and if she’s not taken by a  _ pleasant  _ surprise, she’d actually smirk winningly. Instead, she hums and he takes her by the wrist, loosening up her hold and the box goes right to the floor. He pushes lightly against her ass, making her know the effect she so rapidly has on him, while grunting in her ear, and she gives herself up against his body, face resting against his cheek.

“I wonder how long it’ll take us before we’ll be able to properly start a day”, she mumbles against his cheek and she feels the effect of her hot breath in him twitching deliciously between her ass cheeks.

“Never,” he whispers and grabs her breasts by both hands, rubbing them into taut buds beneath her shirt cotton fabric and she lightly moans. He licks her neck, tongue in the air with his tip playing her, and starts pushing more purposefully into her shorts.

“I love them,” he mutters and pushes more forcefully, making her shorts slightly rub between her skin and his pants.

“I figured” she pushes back simultaneously with his ministrations, and he groans against her ear, then tries to keep more quiet by kissing the skin behind it. He turns her around in his arms, and locks her again between the fridge and his body, just so she can enjoy the activity more.  _ Always the thoughtful lover. _ He captures her lips and sucks on both of them, one at a time, and easily takes himself in his hand, the sweats allowing him as much access as he wants, and positions himself on her slit.

“No panties.. ugh... I like it”

She hums appreciatively in response. He finds her shorts already soaked up, and he’s also staining himself with his precome, and their pushes and pulls become more easy, juicy and enjoyable, while both of his hands lock hers up against the fridge to keep her in place. He keeps rocking against her and she’s moaning on time with his movements, the thought of self-consciousness passing by her.  _ She and Harvey are dry humping in a corner of his kitchen _ and it’s so hot it makes her more close to the edge. He palms himself through his pants once again, rubbing her clit with his tip, and she’s humming more loudly by the second until she falls into the bliss of her orgasm, leaving Harvey still pushing into her and she has this picture of Harvey’s ass muscles flexing with his thrusts. He groans continuously and she feels a hot liquid against her, knows by the expressions of his face that he’s there and she kisses him, affectionately, until she feels him kiss her back, sloppily and they’re a fucking mess but it’s such a great feeling she doesn’t care about anything else in the world.

After some slowing pants, he looks down and chuckles

“Not the best thing we’ve done huh?”

“Nuh huh, it’s even better,” she caresses the back of his neck.

“Damn right,” he chuckles, “come on, let’s go get cleaned. Coffee is gonna get cold.”

  
  



	5. Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Kelly (lifeislikethis) Hope you enjoy it!

He closes the door with the weight of both their bodies once they step into his condo, and she gasps at the sudden movement (not that she didn't see it coming, she mostly did after their  _ very  _ tension-charged date)

They’re a mess of lips against lips, then tongues licking and playing, kissing each other again and again as she feels the impact of her whimper on her thigh and she’s about to do something when he attacks her neck, and she likes that he licks it before sucking, and how his nips and open kisses are making her knees buckle but she really liked the energy during their date and she wants to try something  _ different  _ tonight. 

She pushes at his chest, and he frowns, clouded by his thirst for her and can't understand what the fuck is happening when she cups his cheeks, smiling lightly, and says

"Let me grab a glass of water," she gives him a peck, as if they weren’t hotly making out against his door, and goes to the kitchen, fetching a bottle from the fridge and he stills by the hallway for a moment, not understanding what happened before he catches on to her, stretching an okay as he meets her by the kitchen aisle. She gulps on the glass, casually as if she didn't walk out on him and when she puts the glass down, she gives him a knowing look, sucking on her bottom lip, thinking, then says

"Go sit on the couch" 

"What?" 

"Trust me" 

He does as she says, still off on what she's doing but if he has learned one thing about Donna during these last thirteen years, it's to do as she says, so he does. Meanwhile, she pops open a bottle of red, and fills two glasses to the top before she waltz to where he's sitting and he's got a shadow of a smile on the corner of his mouth, waiting impatiently for her to join him so they could finally do what they've been dying to do, but she hands him a glass then goes all the other way to the chair in front of him, behind the coffee table where she sits, legs crossed and starts sipping on her wine. 

He gathers himself from the confusion, and looks intently at her but she's stoic, casually sipping her wine. 

"So we're gonna eye fuck all night?" 

She chuckles against her glass, finding his frustration amusing. 

"Oh we're gonna fuck alright," she grins devilishly and settles her glass on the table. 

"Get comfortable," she starts as she stands up and he sees her hands go for her zip, so he gulps the wine and settles against the couch, arms on each side of its back and he braces himself for whatever she's got for him in store. 

She slowly brings her dress down, shimmying her body out of it and he gapes at her, swallowing thickly the residual wine taste in his mouth. She’s standing gloriously in her underwear, and the fact that he can’t touch her sends a jolt of electricity to his groin, because he wants to so much. He watches her intently, slides his gaze along the swell of her breasts and travels it through the curve of her tiny waist, and the waves of her hips to her thighs. She is utterly perfect, and he  _ loves  _ how she’s five feet apart and he’s already hearing his heavy pants and feeling his riled up heartbeats, knowing there’s only Donna that can do that. He loves how it’s not just physical and how that’s exactly why his pants are already tight. He keeps quiet, keeps throwing her discreet looks and when she rounds her body to unhook her bra. He tries hard to look casual, sipping again on the wine before putting it on the coffee table and resumes his  _ breezy  _ posture, thinking that he’s playing her like she’s playing him. But she’s just liking it even more, feeling his piercing gaze on her breasts as she peels off the cups and her nipples stand up from his attention. She hooks both her forefingers by the strap of her thongs as she turns around and she  _ knows  _ his eyes travelled there with a bolting speed, so she does an extra shimmy as she brings her panties down, revealing her heart shaped ass. She sits back down once her show is over and she resumes drinking as she crosses her legs again as if she’s not gloriously naked.

“Your turn.”

He pauses for just a second, because her spilled breasts are really catching his eye and his mind and it’s impossible for them to never do something to him. After all, he  _ is _ a  _ Donna’s boobs man _ .

Gathering himself and returning to look at her eyes he says

“So this is how you wanna play it?” there’s a slight smirk shadowing his face as he pops the rhetorical question, and she just throws him a sultry smile from behind her glass, continuing on sipping innocently.

He taps the couch three times with his forefinger, as if he’s considering the whole thing but she knows it’s just for show, she’s certain when she sees him stand up and unbuckling his belt. He pops his shirt’s buttons open, one by one, as he removes it from under his suit pants. He watches her the whole time, and she doesn’t break eye contact only to watch the shirt fall down freely on the ground. She looks up, and finds a dark gaze fixed on her, and she suddenly feels  _ exposed _ . She  _ is _ after all, but it’s the first time she ever feels naked and vulnerable under his eyes, and as she feels slight tingles all over her skin, she knows this is gonna be an interesting night.

His pants join in on the floor, and she traces the contours of his white boxer briefs, gulping as she sees the obvious strain. She feels her nipples coming to life, leasurally prickling as she realizes exactly what she does to him, even while being this far. She will never get used to the recurrent knowledge that she indeed does have a huge effect on him. Always feeling this new exciting sensation running across her body and through her chest when she sees his expanded member, just for and because of her.

He’s gloriously naked now, having discarded his underwear, and she looks at him from the distance, watches how he’s standing tall in front of her, and what does it for her is his puffed chest and unmistakable confidence. He takes his glass from the table and sips on it like he’s not having a fucking boner right in front of her face, and she wants to chuckle at his competitiveness, but his toned body and shaped muscles changes her laugh into a whimper, one he obviously appreciates as he unashamedly locks eyes with her and never falters, while proceeding to sit down, elbows on the back of the couch and legs half spread.

He may be a sucker for her, and her body but he knows how he has a hold on her too and he’s using it against her now and there is nothing more hotter than this. There is nothing sexier than them being able to be like this around each other and knowing exactly that they are wanted and loved and desired by one another. She lets the thought carry her as she unawarely drags her hand from her collar to her chest, lightly thumbing a nipple and quietly letting a moan out. She closes her eyes for a second as she lets the pleasure and Harvey’s attention consume her, before she opens her eyes and finds something else entirely on his face. He’s not playful anymore, doesn’t have that shadow of a smirk on his face. Shit just got real and he’s got a concentrated look, dark eyes burrowing into her curves and then her own eyes.

She feels daring, especially after seeing him twitch so she wets the pad of her thumb, then the other and proceeds to caress her sensitive nipples, trying as hard to not break eye contact with him but it’s so delicious, the feeling of her own touch and his look on her, so she doesn’t handle it that long before entirely succumbing into pleasure and she feels a hot liquid pooling between her crossed legs. Her lips part slightly and she hears Harvey’s deep groan revibrating through the silence. She opens her eyes, waiting to find him already stroking himself, but she only sees him clutching the cushions by his sides, as his dick violently twitches in the air.

“You’re so fucking hot.”

He grunts, hard.

She hums at his words, as she lets her hands wander across her body, caressing the swell of her breasts, the valley of her stomach, then she reaches her crossed thighs, and with a knowing look, she uncrosses them and opens up to him, soft hairs soaked and he can see her glistening under the dim yellow lights of his living room.

Harvey’s a guy that has no problem with making noise in bed, and he so occasionally do it with Donna, letting out hard groans or strangled grunts, but it’s very rare to hear Harvey whimper, and this time, she knows her ears aren’t failing her to the least, as she hears him letting out a slightly squeaky sound as his whimper breaches then dies into the silence as he watches the scene unfolds in front of his eyes. She lets her gaze caress his beautiful body, takes in all his details and she feels gone under how sexy he is. And now with these sounds getting out of him, she feels even more impossibly wet. Her eyes flutter until they’re closed and she’s lost.

“God Harvey, I’m already so wet,” she moans

“Then touch yourself.”

She does so, so fast and she cries as she feels the so awaited contact. Her eyes are shut as she gets lost in the sensations. She keeps flicking her clit, and rubbing her vagina before going back up again, lost for words against how good she’s feeling, Harvey’s attention making it a hundred times better, with him guiding her through words of encouragement and the hot groans he’s letting out.

“Donna,” he calls for her but she’s clutching her eyes shut, so he does it again.

“Baby, look at me”

She does, eventually, and he’s got precome dripping out of him while his hands are still to himself. They lock gazes and that’s when he palms himself, roughly exhaling as he tries so hard not to close his eyes. He gives himself three, four pumps before she resumes her ministrations. Her eyes flutter and she’s about to unawarely close them and then⎼

“Look at me Donna”

Her eyes are instantly open, along her mouth, and she fights the urge to close them, fights for the eye contact that is now adding fuel to her fire. And she flicks her gaze rapidly to his moving hand, watches it for a moment as he pumps himself, swirls his thumb across the head, then both of his fingers around it before going at it again. She looks back up into his piercing gaze and she distantly notices his panting, the little drop of sweat on his forehead, then she starts to feel tingles right inside her core, and he must have noticed something about her too because he’s instructing her to fuck herself and she lets a long whimper as if she was just waiting for him to tell her so. The sound turns into a deep moan as the welcomed middle finger brings her to another level of pleasure that keeps amplifying with the never wavering eye contact. He looks deep into her eyes, and despite the distance between them, she feels so close to him, flying through the same wave. She feels connected to him, as if they’re feeling all the sensations through the same body and the same soul, warmth spreading across their chests as the pressure in the low of her stomach gets more and more real, bubbling up and she mumbles something like “ _ shit I’m so close _ ” until she reaches the explosion, feeling herself spasming around her finger. Everything is powerful and overwhelming to the point where she can’t keep her eyes open anymore, clutching them shut as she rides through the waves of her orgasm.

The world comes to a halt, everything around feels quiet and sated, and she opens her eyes to find Harvey with a loosen smile and a softened dick in his hand. He reaches out to the coffee table and grabs a few tissues, cleaning up his stomach and himself. She stands up and reaches him, falling next to where he’s sitting on the couch and he proceeds to wipe her clean as well, an affectionate gesture that never fails to make her heart swell for him, no matter how mundane it is.

And then he kisses her, very slowly, lightly sucking on her bottom lip and darting his tongue out just to slightly lick it before capturing her mouth all over again. They spend a minute or two losing themselves in each other, both satisfied but craving the contact they’ve been deprived of. It’s when she rests her forehead against his to get some oxygen that he finally speaks.

“You. Are. The. Gift. That. Keeps on. Giving,” he says between lazy kisses on her cheeks, jaw and collar and it makes her chuckle, as she rests her palm against his own jaw.

“Mmmm… I love you too.”

He’s got this goofy smile on his face, feeling blissful and damn lucky to be with the only woman he’s ever loved and that happened to be in love with him as well. He’ll never be thankful enough for it. He manoeuvers them as they both lay down naked on the couch, both throwing the cushions to the floor to make more space, and he traps her between the backrest and his body, nose against her cheek and lips only millimeters away when he mumbles a long way needed-to-be-said truth

“I don’t just love you. You’re the love of my life Donna”

Her eyes are wide open, and it’s not that she didn’t know this, but hearing it out loud is just so overwhelming, and she feels the butterflies in her stomach as if they weren’t jerking off in front of each other just ten minutes ago. It feels huge and it feels like his “everything’s changed” but it’s also the most obvious thing and she fights the urge to say “I know”. But what does it for her is that she never thought about it from her point of view, like it’s something that never crossed her mind but now that he said it, she  _ knows  _ he’s hers as well. She means to tell him the same, but feels his peaceful breathing on her face and she’s sure, even if she didn’t get to tell him as much, he already knows it like she did that fateful night, and that’s what only matters.


End file.
